Would you remember me?
by Elizabetch
Summary: My name is White like the color, lilly white. I was suppost to be my familys and everyones symbol of innocence and purity but i never was. follow the story of lilly white a young 14 year old and find out what happened to make her the way she is
1. preface

would you remember me?.

My name is White like the color ,Lilly White.I was suppost to be my familys and everyones symbols of innocence, and purity I never was. I always thought living was simple you lisen and do as your told. I may not always did what I was told but I tried to lisen as much as I could. I tried to live a good long life I really did try but as much as I tried just like everything else I have ever done it just wasnt good enough. Being the fourteen year old girl I was. I made a promise to live my life for the both of us and even tho Liana promised to watch over and make sure i was doing my job she never kept her promise of keeping me out of trouble. When we were six years old our father left our mother just 2 months before Liana died. My older brother always used to ask me before he quit being around so much what would I tell or ask Liana if I got to see her one last time. My response was simple and easy. Would you remember me.


	2. when im gone

My mom is out of town for the rest of the week because of her job. So this means I'm home alone til Kim or Paul gets home. Thats right the infamous Kim Snow that is dating Jared Thail is my older sister and the hot headed Paul Meraz is my older brother. They arent my full blooded brother and sister they are only half we all have different dads. Paul is 18 and doesnt find the need to hang around kim and me anymore. Kim is 17 years old and feels the need to act as my mother since ours isnt around alot while im the baby at 14 years old. But ever since Jared came around I've been shoved to the side of her life like a sack of rotten potatoes. I try to have them take notice in me by getting straight A's and being the star player in all my sports that I play. I also am one of the most popular freshman at my school but I try not to be conceited about it at all. Everyone thinks I try hard at everything because Paul and my sister Kim. They all think that since I'm the youngest I'm crazy jealous and try to live up to Paul's all-star athletics and Kim's try hard academic achievments but only if they knew the truth. I bet your wondering why i havent mentioned my father well he obviously isnt here because well he bailed when i was 4 to live in Malibu, California. He was trying to boost his music career in which he did and became a multi billion heir. Since I'm his only daughter i get it all when i turn 18. He died if your wondering it was a plane crash but I'm not going to go into detail cause well i don't remember anything that happened. The doctors say its because my brain handles tramatic events differently by shoving them out of sight and technically out of mind. But here i go again ranting to myself with depressing thoughts which is probly not good for ones mental health. *sigh* there is nothing else to do tho I mean what can i possibly do right now?. I can't drive so i won't be going anywhere. I guess i could watch some tv or walk over to uncle Sam's house to see if Kim will drop me off at the mall. I made up my mind as I put my ugg's on my feet and grabbed my jacket. Well this outta be interesting since I havent liked Sam since i was a kid.


	3. your a jerk

I really wish that right now I had a liscense because it is currently down pouring. I know its horrible the sad part is my house is by the beach while Sam's house is on the other side of the rez in the middle of the woods. Kim is so going to get it when I get to Sam's house! I hope my asthma doesnt act up that would be disasterous. Have you ever have the feeling that your being watched? Thats the feeling the woods are giving me right now its like they know where I'm going and they want to make sure I get there with all my limbs still intact. FINALLY I made it to Sam's house and my 20 minuite journey in the pouring rain is over and the red dinky house came into view. I walked up to the door and I knocked. Emily answered the door

"Lilly your soaking wet what are you doing out in the rain?"Emily asked

"well i dont have a car so how else am I suppost to get around?"i said

"you could have called"she said

"how was i suppost to know it was going to rain?. have you seen Kim?"i asked

"yes she's in the living room why don't you come in"she said

"ok"

I walked through the door and down the hallway I used to know so well and into the living room that I had spent most of my childhood in. You see Sam is my dad's little brother they grew up with each other so naturaly you would think I would love Sam and I do but he is took my brother and sister away from me. I walked into the livingroom and all the talk stopped everyone looked at me but they all expected me to be shy and blush about it. But not me I've never been like that.

"Kim i can't believe you!" I yelled at her as Jared stood up to stand in front of her like I was going to beat yeah right!

"what are you talking about?" Kim asked

"I'm talking about you bailing on our plans like everyother time. You promised me that you weren't going to do that this time but no it's all about Jared and everyone else but me. Are my feelings not important to you? am I not good enough to be seen with anymore because last time I checked everyone besides you and your freak of friends want to seen with me!"i yelled at her

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SHE'S YOUR SISTER DO HER FEELINGS NOT MATTER TO YOU?"Jared bellowed at me

" are you kiddingme she can't even talk for herself you have to bud in really?. thats so pathetic"i stated

" I can talk for myself and I honestly do"kim said

"yeah right Kim when was the last time you came to one of my games? or even had a full conversation with me other than this conversation right now?. yeah that's what I thought ever since you've been with Jared I've been neglected from your life and same for you paul. You haven't been around since i was in 8th grade such a good brother you are. GOSH i hate you guys just don't bother talking to me when you guys decide to come home!"i yelled as i ran out the door.

Embry's pov

We were sitting around talking about how there has been more leeches lately than normal when dark chocolate brown haired girl walked through the doorway she was only 4"9. She had the most amazing eye's they were the exact color of the ocean when it storms she was absolutely gorgious. I was to entranced to notice she was yelling at Kim.

my feelings not important to you? am I not good enough to be seen with anymore because last time I checked everyone besides you and your freak of friends want to seen with me!"the girl yelled at kim

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SHE'S YOUR SISTER DO HER FEELINGS NOT MATTER TO YOU?"Jared bellowed at her

" are you kiddingme she can't even talk for herself you have to bud in really?. thats so pathetic"she stated

" I can talk for myself and I honestly do"kim said

"yeah right Kim when was the last time you came to one of my games? or even had a full conversation with me other than this conversation right now?. yeah that's what I thought ever since you've been with Jared I've been neglected from your life and same for you paul. You haven't been around since i was in 8th grade such a good brother you are. GOSH i hate you guys just don't bother talking to me when you guys decide to come home!"the girl yelled as she ran out the door.


	4. no love

I started running as soon as I left the house. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to leave. My anger towards them would have caused me to do something I would regret later. I ran for what seemed like hours when I decided to stop I realized I wasn't any where close to asthma is starting to act up this isn't good if I don't find someone to get an inhaler I'm not going to make it out here long. So i guess the best thing to do is just to keep moving I'll find someone eventually(i hope) so I plugged in my i-pod and started singing to no love by eminem featuring lil wayne as I was walking

_"Young money  
Throw dirt on me, and grow a wild flower,  
But it's fuck the world, get a child out her,  
yeah my life a bitch, but u know nothing bout her,  
Been to hell and back, I can show you vouchers,  
I'm rollin' sweets, I'm smoking sour,  
Married to the game, but she broke her vows,  
Thats why my bars, are full of broken bottles,  
And my night stands are full of open bibles,  
Ugh I think about more then I forget,  
But I dont go around fire expectin' not to sweat,  
And these niggas know I lay em down make your bed,  
Bitches try to kick me, while im down I break your leg,  
Money out weighin' problems on the triple-beam,  
I'm sticking to the script, you niggas skipping scenes,  
Ugh be good or be good at it, fucking right I got my gun semi carter-matic._

Yeah put they dick in they mouth, so I guess its fuck with they say,  
I'm high as a bitch, up up and away, man I come down in a couple of days,  
Okay you want me up in the cage, then I'll come out in beast mode,  
I got this world stuck in a safe, cominbation is the G code,  
Its weezy motha fucka blood gang and im in bleed mode, all about my do' but I dont even check the peep hole,  
so you can keep knocking, but wont knock me down, no love lost, no love found.

Its a little to late to say that your sorry now, you kicked me when I was down, but what you say just dont hurt me (Thats right, and I dont need you, dont wanan see you, bitch you get no love)  
You showed me nothing but hate, you ran me into the ground but what comes around goes around, and you don't hurt me (that's right, and I don't need you, don't wanna see you, bitch you get no love)

Bitch you get no love.

No love x 7

I'm live again, more alive then I've been in my whole entire life,  
I can see these people ears perk up as I begin, a spaz with a pin I'm a little bit sicker then most,  
Shits gonna get thick again, they say the competition is stiff but I get a hard dick from this shit now stick it in,  
I aint ever given in again, caution to the win complete freedom look at these rappers how I treat them so why the fuck would I join them, when I beat them,  
They call me a freak cuz I like to spit on these pussy's before I eat them, man get these whack cock suckers stage where the fuck is Kanye when you need him,  
Snatch the mic from them bitch ima let you finish in a minute yeah the rap was tight but ummm, Ruckus got the greatest verse of all time so you might wanna go back to the lab tonight,  
And um scribble out them rhymes you was gonna spit an start over from scratch and write new ones, but im afraid it aint gonna make no difference when i rip the shades and tear it in half tonight,  
Its an adrenaline rush you feel the bass thump all the way to the parking lot fellow, set fire to the mic and ignite the crowd you can see the sparks from hot metal,  
Cold hearted from the day I bogaurded the game I soul started, a rock fellow and I'm not even in my harshest you can see can get roasted, cuz marshal not mellow,  
So on top, fill it from the top, I'm not gonna stop em, standing on my monopoly board, that's means I'm on top of my game, and it don't stop, till my hip don't hop anymore,  
When you so good, that you cant say it cuz it aint even cool for you to sound cocky anymore,  
People just get sick cuz you spit these fools drool & dribble a drop anymore, and you cant ever break my stride, you never slowed the momentum and at any minute im about to blow you never take my pride,  
im killing the flow slow and venom, pwn niggers, no mercy mark my words, and let enough relentless I smell blood, I don't give a fuck keep given them hell, where was you when I fell and needed help up, you get no love,

Its a little to late to say that your sorry now, you kicked me when I was down, but what you say just don't hurt me (That's right, and I don't need you, don't wanna see you, bitch you get no love)  
You showed me nothing but hate, you ran me into the ground but what comes around goes around, and you don't hurt me (That's right, and I don't need you, don't wanna see you, bitch you get no love)

Bitch you get no love. "

GREAT! It's starting to rain just my luck!. I've been walking since 5:00 it's currently 9:00 I've yet to see any civilization. This is officially the crappiest day ever my sister doesn't remember we had plans; I get lost in the woods and am currently still in the woods. I can't believe no is looking for me what am I not important enough?.

KIM'S POV

I just officially won the world worst sister's award I can't believe I haven't noticed she was feeling neglected I mean i've been watching her since Liana died my mom couldn't handle looking at my sister and seeing the daughter she lost so she took up more hours for work and offered to go for the trips for work also.

"kim lets see if she went home tho I'm pretty sure she is there" paul said

"ok" i said

we(and i mean everyone) all piled into the trucks and drove over to my house. As Paul unlocked the front door everyone kept saying wow kim this is your house?. yeah my house is the biggest in lapush but who cares my sister is missing. We all walked in and heard music coming from Lilly's room. Paul was the first one in there

" gosh f^^k she's not here" he said

" but music is playing should'nt she be in here then?"asked brady

"she learned how to play the piano when she was 3. she recorded this song her and Liana wrote when they were 6. she plays it when she's not home saying that even when she's not here she is still here"i said

"ohhh well where could she have gone" collin asked

"I don't know" i said

"well the pack is going to check the woods while Kim, Emily and Racheal are going to call the cops and hang up posters"Sam said

I just hope we find her before something bad happens

**i want atleast 10 reviews before i write another chapter**


	5. like a toy soldier

Lilly pov

It's so cold...

Paul's pov

How can someone lose a 14 year old girl? appariently Kim and I could she's been gone for almost 4 hours and 30 minutes she has to be some where right?

_don't worry paul we will find her:thought Sam_

_let's hope so my mom will kill us: i thought_

We have been looking since 5:30 Jared left once to see if the girls found her but they haven't. We haven't found her either I'm starting to get nervous what if we never find her.

_didn't I just say we were going to find her:sam thought_

Lilly pov

My hands are white as snow and starting to turn blue I can only bet thats what the rest of my body looks like. I'm beggining to lose hope that someones going to find me before I turn into an icicle. I keep walking even tho it's getting me no where then my day just gets worse I just tripped over a stupid tree root! Seriously why do roots grow above the ground to make matters worse I can't move my ankle. So I'm currently stuck here in the rain and i think the temperature is below freezing

Kim's Pov

We have officially looked everywhere in lapush and she is no where to be found. What if she was kidnapped but she knows better than to so with someone but what if they knocked her on the head and put her in their van...this kind of thinking is not helping

Lilly pov

I'm so tired and it's soo cold. No one is going to find me I'm to far into the woods. With that thought I started to cry I'm going to die out here and the only thing Kim and Paul are going to remember me for is telling them I hated them when I really don't I was just upset. I laid down and started to fall asleep since no one is going to find me whats the difference if I died in my sleep or died awake.

Paul pov

Quil caught Lilly's scent and we are following it now not soon after he caught her scent we started to hear music. We walkied into a clearing only to see my poor sister passed out in the middle of it she was so pale looking her lips were a dark shade of blue. I phazed back and picked her up she was absolutely freezing she cracked her eyes open alittle

"paul I'm sorry I really don't hate you"she said as she passed back out

I really need to get her to a hospital. I started running with her thank god for super speed I got to the hospital within minuites as soon as I walked in the nurse took one look at her and she called the doctors right away they took her within seconds I pulled out my phone to tell the guys I was at the hospital with her. They told me they were going to pick up the girls and come meet me here.

**Thanks to all who reviewed:)**


	6. whip your hair

Paul's pov

the doctor just left he told us she had severe hypothermia that as soon as her body temperature gets back to normal. Thank god she's going to be ok wants Edward to come see if her brain is working correctly I tried to complain but Sam over ruled me.

Edward's pov

I got to the hospital out of all the thoughts some girl's thoughts were the loudest they were kind of giving me a vampire headache if I could get a headache.

"so Carlisle where is this girl I'm suppost to see if her brain is working right"I asked

"She's in room 12(_A.N. that's my lucky number)_ I'll take you there"Carlisle said

We walked into the room and that nasty wet dog smell hit my nose all of the dogs and I mean ALL of them were here but that wasn't what had my attention but were the thoughts of the little girl unconscious on the bed. All her thoughts were wishing for someone to play some music. I saw here ipod touch laying on the table next to her so I picked a random song on it and took out the earphones so she could hear it.

"Edward what are you doing"asked Carlisle

"She says it's to quiet and she wants some music so that's what i'm doing"I said

Lilly's pov

It was soooo quiet I hate it when it's quiet but I guess some wonderful angel answered my prayers because I could hear music it was the end of the song teach me how to dougy. I started to drift off to sleep still lisening to the music. I found myself in a beautiful meadow with my ipod in my ear's. The song **whip my hair by willow smith** started to play so I got up from the sitting position I was in and started dancing and singing to the lyrics

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

Hop up out the bed turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters cuz we whip em off  
and we ain't doing nothing wrong  
so don't tell me nothing, i'm just tryna have fun  
so keep the party jumping

so whats up (yea)  
And I'll be doing what to do  
we turn our back  
and whip our hair and just shake them off  
shake them off, shake them off,shake them off

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up i know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i get there  
When i'm down and i feel like giving up i think again

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I'ma get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as i hit the stage applause im hearing it  
whether its black stars black hearts im feeling it  
but can't none of them whip it like i do  
I, i gets it in mmmm yea i go hard  
when they see me pull up i whip it real hard  
i whip it real hard,real hard,i whip it real hard

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up i know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i get there  
When i'm down and i feel like giving up i think again

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (ok, ok just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth

All my Ladies if you feel me  
do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)  
Don't matter if its long, short (long,short)  
do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)

All my Ladies if you feel me  
come on do it do it whip your hair (whip your hair)  
Don't matter if its long, short (long short)  
do it do it whip your hair (your hair, your hair)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip my hair)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip...**(a.n. you should check out this song It's my favorite)**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't so good I have a ton of make up work for school I'll make it up to you the next time I update**


	7. authors note

**Authors note:sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy with compotitions and softball. so please don't hate me right now I'm going to try to update tomorrow**


	8. white horse

**I forgot to do one of these but I do not own twilight or any of their characters I only own lilly and her sister:) You should also check out my other story 7 pounds:)**

Lilly pov

It feels like years that I have been in here I also sortof feel like sleeping beauty. I guess in a way I sortof am. I could start to feel my body a tingling sensation started in my toes and is making it's way up my body and soon than later I tried opening my eyes. At first it was just a crack but then I could open them all the way. My vision was blurry but it straightened out and I could see my brother and sister(with jared) sleeping. I was also attached to a bunch of tubes and machines I started taking them off when a hand grabbed mine. It was so cold.

"Now miss White I don't think you should be taking those off"Said a very attractive doctor

Everyone was up now and they all started fussing over me. After I had enough I smacked all of the hands away and gave them the look that said quit touching me!

"how are you feeling Lilly"Kim asked

"fine why"

"well you were out for almost a week"Paul said

"serious? wow"

"you had a mishap in the woods and got hypothermia, you were so cold that it put you into an icoma"Jared said

"oh Paulie, kimmy I'm real sorry for what I said"

"it's ok but what you said was true we should have paid more attention to you"Kim said

The doctor went on to explain that I had to stay the night for observation and to make sure I will be able to breathe correctly. After everyone quit fussing over me and they left to go home promising that they would return tomorrow with everyone else. Great just great they will fuss over me and treat me like a little baby instead of the 14 year old I am. I kept thinking about that as I was trying to go to sleep I was completely restless the entire night.


End file.
